


don't forget to like and Subscribe!

by Green_Sparkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Not really slow burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reno - Freeform, Straight Jaemin sorry, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sparkles/pseuds/Green_Sparkles
Summary: Hyuck's YouTube channel is taking a different route as he is now he college, he tries to do more college content while maintaining his usual chaotic evil nature his subscribers know him for. What he didn't count for is the surprise proposals, Renjun's disgustingly cute relationship and... is that feelings he's experiencing, omG.semi irregular uploads, I have most of it written, but I'm editing/writing, you know the drill.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	don't forget to like and Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is a little slow, but it picks up I promise.

Donghyuck held the camera close to his little brother’s face, much to his annoyance. “Would you stop invading my privacy?” Chenle scrunched up his nose at the camera, obviously very put out by the it’s presence. Donghyuck snorted and ignored Chenle’s comments, “But you’re gonna miss me too much when I’m not in your space 24/7 anymore. Enjoy me while you can~”.

Chenle rolled his eyes at Hyuck’s comment and walked away to help his mom put the rest of Hyuck’s stuff in the car. Hyuc pouted at the blatant disrespect and shaked his head, he decided to focus his attention on Poppy, his dog. He adjusted the camera on his hand and crouched down to pet his little Maltese. He could tell he was really going to miss her, he pecked the top of the dog’s hair and he hugged her one last time.

“I’m gonna miss you so much”

“Hyuck! It's time to go if we don’t wanna be late!”

He heard his mom calling from outside. He sighed before he stood up and looked around the living room to see if he forgot anything. 

Satisfied with his search, he dropped Poppy with a final kiss to her head and then grabbed the camera off the ground. He took one last look at his home before speaking to the camera, “I’m going to miss this place so fucking much.” he sighed once more before finally leaving the house and closing the door. He sat beside Chenle in the back seat before he turned the camera off. They had a long 4hr drive ahead of them.

“You’re acting like you’re never coming back, it’s just 4 months” His dad commented from the driver's seat. 

“Oh, give him a break Lee” his mom responded from the front seat, “it’s still a long time considering he can’t visit much”

“I’m just saying” His dad retorted, making Donghyuck laugh.

“I know, it’s just that I’ve never been so far away for a long period of time before this is all so new”

“Well son, you didn’t say that when you went to Thailand with Renjun last year”

Hyuck gave his father a look even though he knew his dad couldn’t see him from the front, “that’s a different situation entirely, it was only for 2 weeks!” he sighed as he looked at Chenle, “You're so lucky, highschool is literally 2 seconds away from here” 

Chenle raised an eyebrow, “we’ve been driving for 20 minutes, I doubt the school is that close by from here” 

Hyuck rolled his eyes as he smacked his brother on the head. Chenle let out a loud scream like laughter as their mother reprimanded them. When Chenlefinally calmed down, Hyuck looked at him from the side of his eyes as he whispered, “Smart-ass, You’re not funny, you spawn of satan”

“I heard that!”

  
  


\---

  
  


3 hours and 27 minutes into the car ride, Hyuck turned on the camera again. “Hey lovelies! We’re almost there” he spanned towards the road which had SM University signs all over it. “It’s only been 3 and a half hours, 3 coffee stops, 2 calls from Renjun and multiple second guessing my school choice so far” he got a look from his mother, “but anyway, I said this in my last video, but for those who don’t know, I am going to be rooming with my best friend Renjun, he called me about an hour ago telling me that he just got there. I’m so excited to be rooming with Renjun as opposed to rooming with a complete stranger. The reason being asides from the obvious danger of the stranger killing me-”

“Hyuck!”

“I just feel very comfortable with Renjun. Speaking of short demons, Chenle say hi!” 

“Ugh, just when I thought you gave up” Chenle rolled his eyes before smiling brightly at the camera, “hi lovelies, I wonder why you watch this channel, but keep doing it if it means hyuck can keep on sending money for my chick fil a obsession”

“You do know that they oppose homosexuals right? Why would you openly support an organization that wants me dead?!” Hyuck dramatically lamented.

“Oh shut up, you eat it more than any of us here” HIs mother added.

“Mom!” Hyuck shouted scandalized.

“Obvious defamation asides, I can't wait to get there, and also I just have the best brother in the worlds don’t I” he looks at Chenle before kissing him on the Head, “I love you boo boo”

Donghyuck Ignored the hits coming from Chenle as he kissed every exposed skin on his brother's face that he could find, his parents looked back with a fond look (Hyuck’s dad looked through the mirror) and sighed at the monstrosity they had created.

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the university, Hyuck became increasingly thankful for the fact that he chose a relatively small school, with the undergrad and grad population being just over 6,000. It was either SMU or JYP Institute of the Arts, which were very good schools and part of the three best schools of the nation, but JYP just had too many students for Donghyuck’s comfort, over 13,000 students (Undergrad only). 

He dropped his camera with Chenle so he could go check in and get his room key, which turned out to be a mistake as editing Hyuck saw everything his brother did later that night. But jokes on him, he was leaving that part of the video in. He came back to the car with a huge cart to put all his load in, his student ID card and his room key.

“Let’s do this!” He said to the camera, before he moved all his items into the huge cart with the help of his parents and Chenle.

“Jaehyun called, he said he’s on his way” Hyuck’s mom spoke up as they were in the elevators. 

“Really? He told me he wouldn’t be able to make it” Hyuck looked confused at his mom, who just shrugged as she said, “he just told me he was on his way.”

Jaehyun was Hyuck's older brother. He was in Grad school getting his PhD in a subject Donghyuck still doesn’t understand. What the hell was astrobiology anyway. Hyuck called Jaehyun the night before and he remembered clearly that Jaehyun said he wasn't going to be able to make it. He shrugged and made sure to ask Jaehyun for clarification when he arrived. 

He looked at his key card one more time to check the room number. 127, “we’re here guys” he called out to his family as he opened the door. This was it, Hyuck home away from home for the time being. It was a spacious room with loftable beds on both sides of the room. There were two desks, two desk sized wardrobes and two closets. Oh, there was also one beaming demon.

“Renjun!” Hyuck exclaimed the moment he saw the other boy. They hadn’t seen each other for the whole summer because Renjun had signed up for an early program the school offered for astronomy students. Renjun only went home two weeks before school started so they didn’t have time to meet up because of all the late planning Renjun had to do.

“Hyuckie! I missed you so much!”

“Me too bitch!, i missed having you over to complain about the’ altitude of the fucking country’”

“Ugh, don’t remind me”

“Still salty we don't live on a mountain huh” They both giggled at their bickering before Hyuck remembered he had to set up. He turned on his camera as he scans through his side of the room, it was a little different than he had thought, but he could make it work. 

As his parents helped him set up his bed, Chenle organized his wardrobe and Renjun ate chips on his bed, claiming he was too tired to help, Hyuck set up his desk. He had his bed lofted so he could fit in his desk and his chair under it. He put up lights on the wall under his bed to make the space more roomy. He whipped out his camera, “doesn’t it look so pretty! This is turning out much better than I thought!” He squealed and handed the camera over to Renjun so he could actually focus on setting up.

Jaehyun came in when they were almost done, flashing his stupid dimpled smile at Donghyuck after he said hi to his parents and Renjun. “Baby bro!”

“Don’t ‘baby bro’ me, why did you tell me last night that you weren’t going to be able to make it” Hyuck said with a pout. He was sincerely disappointed when Jaehyun told him he wasn’t going to be there. They hadn’t met as often recently ever since Jaehyun moved in with his boyfriend a few years ago, they became a little distant. He was happy Jaehyun made it in the end however.

“I’m sorry~ I went to get a few things and thought it was going to take me all day. Don’t worry, you live closer to me now” Hyuck, still with a pout, went in to hug his brother. “Now that you’re here, help me get rid of Chenle”

“Hey!”

“I love you”

“The feelings are not fucking mutual, idiot”

“Watch your language young man!” their father exclaimed, getting increasingly frustrated at his children.

“Aren’t you gonna greet me Chenle?” Jaehyun said after he noticed Chenle refused to look at him.

“You didn’t even call me last night, I refuse to acknowledge your existence”

“Oh, I’m sorry Chenle, I got caught up” Jaehyun said as he went to hug Chenle.

“I receive apologies in the form of monetary donations” Chenle said, collecting a 50,000 won bill from Jaehyun. “I love you hyung!” Chenle exclaimed as Jaehyun worriedly signed at his slowly decreasing cash.

His father sighed and patted Jaehyun on his shoulder.

Renjun giggled while filming the entire interaction.

After they were all done with setting up, they decided to go eat before Hyuck’s family had to start the long drive home. They quickly found a Bulgogi restaurant close by for lunch. Renjun’s parents left a few minutes before Hyuck had arrived, but Hyuck made sure to call the Huangs before the end of the day.

Hyuck wanted to film the trip, but decided not to when he realised that this was going to be the last meal he has with his parents before he goes home for winter break.

They were joined by Doyoung, Jaehyun’s boyfriend, at the restaurant. 

“Do-ie!” Renjun exclaimed when he saw Doyoung walk towards them. Hyuck always found it amusing how Renjun and Doyoung became so close, considering that Hyuck and Renjun essentially have the same personality that annoyed Doyoung to death. 

“Injunnie!” Doyoung smiled back at Renjun as he sat beside Jaehyun pecking him quickly on the lips. But not quickly enough for Hyuck to not see and grimace.

“Hyuckie, how do you like SMU so far?” Hyuck’s mom spoke up while they were ordering.

“It seems nice, it’s so different being here as a student as opposed to visiting the campus”

“Yeah, I suddenly feel like an adult now” Renjun added.

“Sweety, you've been an adult for a while now” Hyuck’s mom commented as Hyuck snorted in the background, “adult my ass, he’s just a grumpy goblin.”

Renjun sent a glare to Hyuck before responding to Hyuck’s mom “Tell that to my mom Mrs. Lee, she didn’t want to leave at all, I thought I was going to be the more emotional one, being the child and all that, but she had to be dragged out by my dad”

“Sounds like Zhou all right” Hyuck’s mom laughed with her husband before getting into a conversation with Doyoung.

When the food arrived they quieted all down a little. They ate quietly with a few conversations sparking up and dying soon after. However, one conversation sparked up interest in everyone as they were about finishing.

“Renjun, Jeno told me you guys are dating now” Doyoung nonchalantly just single handedly ended Renjun’s life.

Renjun and Hyuck choked simultaneously.

“He what?!”

“Renjun’s dating who?!”

Doyoung looked sheepish at the unexpected reaction, he just remembered his favorite dongsaeng telling him he was dating Renjun, “isn’t it true?”

Renjun stammered feeling nervous at all the eyes on him, “I- I mean, it’s not  _ not _ true, but-”

“YOU are  _ dating _ someone?!” Hyuck couldn’t believe it. Renjun had managed to hide something so important from him.

“I didn't mean to hide it! I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell you. Thanks a lot Doyoung hyung” Renjun groaned as Doyoung shot him a pitiful look.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just shocked someone would do themselves a disservice to date you” Hyuck’s mom hit him upside the head to shut him up.

“How his he Injun hyung?” Chenle asked.

“He’s nice and really sweet, he’s also really handsome” Renjun replied bashfully, blushing intensely.

“How’d you two meet?” Jaehyun asked.

“He attended the same program I did”

“Oh, you have the same major?” Donghyuck’s dad piped up.

“No, no he’s just interested in astronomy so he signed up regardless of his major, He’s actually a Business major.”

“Can’t wait to meet this guy” hyuck said already thinking of ways to embarrass injunnie.

They had finished lunch by the time the surprise of renjun having a significant other had boiled down. Saying a long teary goodbye to his parents and Chenle who finally came to the realization that his brother wouldn’t just be a room away. He also said goodbye to Jaehyun and Doyoung, planning to meet sometime next week, after Hyuck settles into school.

Renjun and Hyuck were finally alone in their dorm room. Renjun went to shower in their thankfully non communal bathroom, they paid way too much for the dorms to share a bathroom with 20 people. 

Hyuck decided to edit the video he had just made so he could post it as soon as possible. Although he didn't think he could do it so fast considering he had acquired over 3 hours of footage. He reached about 30 minutes through the video before renjun came out of the shower.

“I really hope you don’t think I purposefully hid the fact that I met someone from you” Renjun said as he jumped up on his bed. He Laid facing down so he could see Hyuck. 

“I know Junnie, I was just surprised, you never said anything throughout the summer about this Jeno guy. I’m happy you’re happy. I’m just sad that I’ll be lonely till I’m literally 30.”

Laughing at Hyuck’s theatrics, Renjun rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. 

They both worked on individual things in silence for a while. Hyuck edited his video and Renjun texted someone. After a while renjun broke the silence stating the obvious. “We don’t really have any friends besides each other, do we?”

“Yeah, no shit Injun” they broke out laughing.

“Yeah, but Jeno just suggested that I eat lunch with him tomorrow since you know, we’re dating and all” Hyuck didn’t miss the way Renjun’s checks became red. He smiled to himself, he was really happy for Renjun. “I wanted to know if you’d want to eat with us, since he’s gonna bring his own friends too”

Hyuck thought about it for a while, it will be nice to eat lunch with his best friend, but he also wanted to see if he can meet other people without blocking out any potential friends by strictly eating with familiar people. 

“I think I’ll pass for now, I do want to meet this Jeno guy though, maybe sometime next week?”

Renjun smiled and nodded, “yeah, definitely”

Hyuck smiled too as he resumed editing, the video didn’t need that much editing anyway, so he could probably finish editing and be in bed by 11pm, which is incredibly early, but since the first day of school was tomorrow, he didn’t want to risk waking up with Panda eyes.

After fully editing his video, he timed his upload to be sometime around 7am tomorrow and closed his computer. He looked to see if Renjun was asleep and when he saw that he was, he chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead. 

He took a quick shower, did his nightly rituals, before getting to his own bed feeling refreshed. He didn’t know he was really worn out until he laid on his bed. He sighed and opened instagram. He took a picture of his wall adorned with various pictures and posted it with the caption,

~~Challenge Accepted~~

  
  
  


Move into College with me lovelies💗💖

10,009,453 views . 19 August 2019

Comments 17K Sort By

Random fan1

Awwn our baby’s in college now, just please don’t burn it down

Random fan2

That room looks to die for, can’t wait for your college shenanigans

Random fan3

Chenle is so cute, he acts like my little brother, I just know he loves me, but strangely it doesn’t seem like it

Random fan4

Sibling goals😍💖

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy! say something!


End file.
